wonder_pets_crossoversfandomcom-20200214-history
Eric
'''Eric '''is one of the main characters in Wonder Pets Park, later becomes a recurring character in the main, major crossover, and is the puppy version of Eric Cartman, but is later revealed to truly be Eric Cartman transformed into a puppy with most of his memories erased. He is the most evil of the South Park pets, along with the most cruel. Upon turning into a husky, he also gained some of the instincts, making him victimize the others alot, especially Kenny, who was changed into a kitten. He is completely unaware of once being human, just like the rest of them at the start of the show, but regains his memories in Pop Goes Petula. Appearance Eric has become a brown and white husky puppy in the series. He retains his brown hair, of which he had in the series, but he now has brown fur, a white underbelly, paws, muzzle, and inside of ears, along with under his tail, of which is large and fluffy, (Known For Sometimes Getting In The Rest Of The Pets' Faces At Random Intervals) and now has black claws, along with brown eyes, white, and a black nose. He is also noticeably much, much fluffier than the rest of his friends, a reference to his weight as a human, but he has seemingly lost weight due to the transformation in the process, and the fat traveled to other parts of his body to make it proportional as a puppy. Personality He is the same as he is in the show at first, he is aggressive, loud, obnoxious, selfish, and bullies his friends frequently. Along with this, due to his dog instincts, he sometimes chases and barks at them, especially Kenny, and he doesn't really appear that much better than The Snobby Pets at first. However, overtime, he becomes more intelligent and compassionate, and while still a bully and a jerk, he stops being so foul mouthed and rude along with aggressive and even starts to help the other pets in useful ways, despite still having an awful temper. He ends up falling in love with Cupcake after her reformation due to their similar personalities, and they end up becoming a couple in the series. Trivia * As revealed in later episodes, it was partially his fault that he and his friends were turned into animals, due to ranting on Go Baby, triggering the anger in the babies. * His transformation can be seen as a karmic transformation, as in the flashback during Episode 2, he is seen being awoken by barking, and when he looks out the window, he sees the stray dogs and puppies that come around the neighborhood looking for food. He is seen yelling at them, throwing stuff, and then eventually going out with a broom and then attacking them himself, even kicking one of the puppies. So his transformation into one may be seen as deserved by some, and he suprisingly, after regaining his memories, says how much he regrets abusing those stray puppies. Category:Characters Category:Boys Category:Animals Category:Dogs Category:Canines Category:Huskies Category:South Park Category:Wonder Pets Park Category:Children Category:Humans Category:Transformed Humans Category:Reformed Bullies Category:Puppies